


Love Me Or Leave Me

by yslmoments



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Louis, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, L&H, Louis and Harry - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, Top Louis, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yslmoments/pseuds/yslmoments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have been married for 3 years. Louis has recently developed an alcohol problem. Harry's done with all of Louis' shit. (Inspired by Love Me Or Leave Me by Little Mix)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Or Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> there is alcoholism so if you are triggered by that please read at your own risk or click out of this story. you have been warned.

Louis stumbles to his car from the bar with his hands shakey and breath filled with alcohol. He shouldn't be driving home, he can barely stand but he needs to get to Harry. He would worry and then he would start to yell. He needs to get home for him, only him.

Louis fell into his Mercedes with his feet getting tangled before getting them assembled. He knows this is a terrible idea, he could get jail time for this. He sits in his car, his mind clouded with thoughts of Harry and that beer he had before leaving the place.

"I-I can't risk this." He gets phone out and dials his husband's number. He puts the phone up to his ear, waiting for the rings to pass and to hear a raspy voice in his ear.

"Hello?" Louis sighs in relief, but then realizes the storm that's headed his way. He clears his throat before speaking.

"Harry?" Louis was scared out of his mind. He loved Harry with his entire body but hated calling him drunk, wanting a ride.

"Yes? Who's this?" He had just woken up, he ignored to caller id and just answered to call. Louis can see him yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes while waiting for a response.

"It's Louis." Louis is ready for the worse. He knows he'll be yelled at, hopefully the fight will end with some kinky sex, but all he can do is hope.

"Louis, Louis, Louis. Do you know what time it is?" He can see Harry's eyebrows furrowed with worry and his mouth as straight as a line. He was mentally slapping himself over and over again, regretting getting so drunk and regretting this phone call.

"No, but is it late?" Louis knows it's late, but he wants to avoid the fact that's he's in trouble.

"Louis, stop beating around the bush. It's 2:30 in the morning and you're drunk and you need a ride." Harry knows him way too well.

"Yeah, that's it." Louis rubbed his temples from the alcoholic headache that was setting in. He just wanted Harry and his bed.

"I'll be there soon. Do you have a car?" Louis nodded but remembered Harry couldn't see him.

"Yes, I have a car. Take whatever money you need from me for cab fare."

"Alright, let me get some clothes on and I'll be there in a bit." Louis let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in and felt the giant weight that was on his chest lift.

"Thank you so much, I love you." Louis' voice was still shakey, as well as his hands.

"I love you more, see you soon." Harry ended the phone call with a sigh. 'He always does this,' he thought.

He loved Louis more than any word, story, poem or song could express, but this was getting out of control. He was out every night, getting drunk off his mind and coming home at God knows what time. Harry was getting tired of it. It's been happening for over 6 months. It started off with just 2 nights a week, which turned into 5, then turned into 7, and eventually ended with Louis not even coming home from work and just going straight to the bar with no hello or goodbye to his husband. Harry has had enough.

Harry was tired and groggy so he threw on the closest pair of pajama pants and a random shirt. He grabbed Louis' sweatshirt he's been sleeping in since he doesn't come home for cuddles anymore and throws it over his head and onto his torso. He rubbed his eyes while looking for some shoes. He couldn't find any so slippers it is. He put on the slippers one by one before calling the taxi company.

"Another late night pickup?" The operator said.

"Yeah, husband's out late again." Harry hated doing this, it gets harder and harder calling the taxi company every night.

"There's a driver already in the area. Should be there in less then 4 minutes."

"I'll be waiting. Thanks again." The phone call ends and Harry pinches the bridge of his nose. He grabs his house keys and walks outside, locking the door behind him. He waits outside in the cold, arms crossed and hood up.

The car arrives a few minutes later. Harry climbs into the warm, yellow car. He is hugged by the car's heated air that always greets him before finding his drunk husband in his car. He's been in a taxi cab so much lately this is basically his second home.

"He out again? Damn, that boy needs to get his shit together," Robert, the taxi driver, said. Harry also knows all the taxi driver's names and knows almost everything about all of them.

"He's always out, Rob. He hasn't stopped in a few months. He has a problem." Harry doesn't want to admit Louis has a problem, but it's hard not to tell the truth when that's all you know.

"Shape him up, give him a lesson." Robert punched the air while they were at a stop light. Harry chuckled but shook his head.

"No, Robert. I'd rather keep my husband with in good condition."

"Hey," Robert shrugged. "Just a suggestion." Harry chuckled again.

"Here you are, Harold. The usual fee." Harry handed him a ten dollar bill. Robert nodded and Harry climbed out of the car. He waved to him as he drove off.

Harry knew exactly where Louis was. He was parked in the back parking lot, in the left corner, farthest from the street. Harry walked back there, getting prepared for whatever was going to come at him.

"Where's Harry? It's been 4 hours since he called," Louis dramatized. It's only be about 4 minutes, but everything's slower when you're drunk. Louis moves over to the passenger seat so when Harry finally arrives, he can just drive home.

"Hey, Louis." Louis looks up and there's Harry, the same curly haired boy he fell in love with.

"Baby." Harry climbed into the car and turned the keys that were already in the ignition. The car turns on and Harry backs out of the parking spot. He the gets himself out of the parking lot and back home. "I missed you."

Louis started to kiss his cheek. Harry was used to this. Louis gets very clingy when he's drunk, only wanting to be touched and love. Harry doesn't complain, more kisses for him.

"Louis, I'm driving." Louis pouts as he backs off, only wanting affection from Harry. They hadn't had sex in weeks, which made Louis upset. He couldn't put his finger on why, or maybe he was too drunk to know.

Harry pulled up in their driveway. Harry knew Louis couldn't walk so time to get him out of the car. Harry unbuckled his seatbelt and gets out of the car. He walks around the car and onto the passenger side, where Louis is. Harry sighs before opening his door.

"No, Harry. It's cold," Louis says with his eyes shut and his arms over his chest. Harry rolls his eyes. He unbuckles Louis' seatbelt and picks him up. Louis clings onto Harry, putting his arms around his neck and snuggling his head into his neck.

Harry hated Louis. He'll be so pissed at him one moment and then'll Louis will start to love on him the next and he'll forgive him. He doesn't get that boy. But he's who he's stuck with so he's okay with it, sometimes.

Harry shut the passenger door and locked the car. The honk made Louis ears hurt so he moaned and dug his face into Harry's neck more. "Sorry, Louis."

He carried him to the front door. Harry unlocked the door and kicked it open. He carefully brought him in and set him on the couch. Louis curled up to make himself as small as possible, which was hard to do because he was small enough. He was starting to fall asleep, but Harry had to talk to him.

"Louis." Louis perked up when he heard his name. He looked at Harry. He had a water and an aspirin in his hand. Louis sat up and motioned him to come over to him. Harry sat next to him and handed him the water and the aspirin.

"We need to talk." Louis took the pill and took a sip of the water before responding.

"About?" Louis was clueless and tired. Harry was questioning if he should do this in morning since he doesn't have work tomorrow.

"Um, Louis, face me." Louis turned Harry and crossed his legs. Harry took his hand in his and rubbed his thumb over him knuckles.

"What's wrong, babe? You seem worried." Louis caressed his face but Harry took his hand off his cheek and put it in his hand.

"Louis, I don't know how to tell you this, there's really no way to tell you this, honestly." Harry was stalling and Louis took notice.

"Baby, just spit it out."

"You have a drinking problem." Louis' jaw dropped. He knew Harry was right but he didn't like admitting that, especially to himself.

"Harold, no I don't. You're crazy." Louis pushed it off, not wanting to fight.

"Really?" Harry was starting to raise his voice. "I've spent almost 13,000 dollars in cab fare so I can pick you up from the bar every night from 6 months."

"What do you mean? I've only been doing this for like, 3 weeks." Louis was still in denial, he knew Harry always tells the truth but he never likes letting Harry win.

"No, you have been doing this since you graduated from university and had that one drink with Niall in June. It's December and you haven't stopped." Louis took his hands out of Harry's grip and rubbed his eyes. "You need to stop."

"Harry, work has just been getting out of control lately. It'll stop soon. I promise."

"No! No, you said that the last time I brought this up which was 4 months ago! I can't believe you anymore!" Harry was now yelling and Louis was getting scared. "I want to be a loving husband and I want to help you but how can I do that if you don't come home until 2 in the morning and you're wasted! I've had enough, Louis!"

"What are you saying, Harry?" Louis was scared, he knew what he was going to say.

"We're done! I'm over having to drive you home every night because you can barely even walk and having to explain to my mom when she wants to see us and I say no because I don't want her to see you like, well this! Do you know how many times I have to make Liam, Niall and Zayn leave because I have to go pick your drunk ass up and I have to tell them that I am sick and I don't want to get them sick? Too many. I'm done. I'm going to Zayn's house. Get your act together and I'll come back." Harry got off the couch and went into their room. Louis was left in the den, his eyes watering and his mind blanking.

Harry got a duffle bag and threw all his belongings in it. He threw all his clothes in it, which were mostly Louis'. He had tears falling onto the clothes and he wipes his eyes violently, not wanting to cry over something like this. He hears footsteps when he is throwing his boots in his bag. Louis' arms come up and wrap around the lanky boy's waist.

"No." Harry pushes him away. Louis pouts and sits on the bed. Harry zips the bag up and slings it over his shoulder. Harry walked over to Louis.

Harry's fingers lingered over his wedding band, wondering if he should take it off. He pulls it off his finger and hands it to Louis. Harry walks out without another word.

~ Two months later ~

Harry walks into Zayn's house with an arm full of groceries. Harry was about to yell that he was home but he remembered Zayn was visiting his family. Alone for his birthday. Harry sighed.

He walked into his kitchen and was met with a cake with candles that were burning on top of it on the dining room table. Harry dropped the groceries on the floor and he walked over to the table. Once he got closer he saw 5 presents surrounding the burning cake. He smiled, but was confused. Who was this from? Who had a key to the house besides for himself and Zayn? This was very shady.

He blew out the candles and read what was on the cake. "Happy Birthday H, from your love". Nobody had messier handwriting then- no, it's not them. No way. There was a card that said "open when candles are blown out". Harry did as commanded. The note read:

"Hello. We haven't spoken in a while. But I made this to let you know, I'm clean. I've been clean since you left. I did everything in my power to get clean. I couldn't lose you. I've gotten cleared by my doctor that I'm completely sober and healthy. It's your choice to come home. If you don't, I understand. If you do, there's something waiting for you there. Make your decision in the next week. Hope to see you soon, baby.

Yours sincerely,  
Louis"

Harry started to cry. He can't believe he remembered his birthday. He read note again. But saw that it said turn to back. He flipped it over and was met with big letters that said "turn around". Harry turned around and couldn't believe his eyes.

Louis stood there with his arms in his pockets and a smirk on his face. Harry turned around and saw him. Louis was taken back. He forgot about how beautiful he was. He had tears falling out of his eyes. His hand went to his mouth as he stared at him. "Come 'ere, princess."

Harry ran to Louis with his arms open. When they collided, it felt like he never left his arms. He missed the cigarette smell on his clothes, the way his dainty hands rubbed his back, how he whispered sweet nothings into his ear while they sit in each other's arms.

"I missed you," Louis stated. He knew Harry missed him too. They hadn't left each other's side since they met in the bathroom at school that one day. Louis rubbed his back, making sure he was comfortable.

"I missed you, so fucking much." Harry dug his face in his shoulder, only want the scent of him filling his nostrils. He missed him way too much.

When they let each other go, Harry was going to his room when Louis grabbed his arm. He turned around to face the blue eyed boy. Louis got on one knee and brought out a box.

"Harry, would you do me the honor of coming home with me again? and taking this ring that's ten times better then our original wedding bands?" Harry was taken back. This was all too much, and it was overwhelming.

"How about we go to my room and cuddle while I think about it?" Louis nodded, understanding it was a lot to take in. Not seeing your husband for a few months and him just popping up can take a toll on you.

After grabbing the presents that were left on the table, they went to Harry's room. They sat on his bed cross legged and they opened presents. Harry had gotten some for Louis for his birthday since he left a week before Christmas. Louis made Harry open his presents first, only reasonable since it was his birthday. Harry carefully opened his presents, not wanting to ruin the paper.

The first present was his old wedding band on a necklace. It was the perfect length to go underneath his cross necklace. He put it around his neck and smiled at Louis.

The next present was a small box. When Harry opened the box, there was a piece of paper folded into a square. "Open it." Louis commanded.

Harry opened to white paper and it was a photo of Range Rover, his dream car. "No, you didn't." Harry looked at Louis and Louis smiled.

"Happy birthday, Haz." Harry hugged him tightly. He couldn't believe he spent that much money him.

Once separated, he opened the other three. It was tickets to his favorite band's show, a new pair of boots and three new flower shirts. Harry thanked Louis a million times. He wanted Louis to open his, but Louis wanted to wait till tomorrow because it was Harry's day.

Once the mess of wrapping paper was cleaned up, Louis cuddled Harry. He made sure he was close to him. He smelt the same to Louis. Like flowers and fruit, his deodorant and shampoo's scent fresh on his body. He missed the way his curls tickled his chin, the way his body felt under his arms, how he made Louis feel like nothing else mattered.

"Babe, how hard was it?" Harry asked. Louis confused by the question.

"What'd ya mean?" Louis questioned. Harry broke out of his hold and sat up.

"W-was it hard choosing the addiction or me?" Harry pressed his lips together, a method he does when trying not to cry. Louis sat up and held his hand.

"No, well, at first, kinda. When you left, I sat on our bed and thought. I thought to myself, 'Is this addiction worth losing my first and last love over?', and the next day I signed up for Alcoholics Anonymous. I didn't want to lose one of the first people I've ever loved. You mean more than you will ever know. I don't want to think about ever losing you, and I almost did. I love you so much, Haz. I couldn't live without you." Harry had hot tears streaming down his face by the time he finished his speech.

"L-Lou, I don't know what do say." Harry looked at his rings and played with them, a distraction from sadness.

"Don't say a word." Louis put his hand under chin. He caressed his cheek before pulling his lips to his own. He slowly kissed him, making sure to make the moment last. Louis started unbutton Harry's pink polka dotted top. He took it off of his shoulders, his hands caressing his torso.

Harry took off Louis' shirt. He only wants him. He wants him to make him feel good, clean. He wants nothing else. His giant hands moved down to his jeans. Louis' was moaning at his touch. Harry's lips kissed down Louis' torso, loving his alone against his lips.

"F-Fuck, Harry." Louis moaned. He gripped his curls in his hand. They felt so good tangled in his fingers.

"You're topping tonight." Louis groaned.

"Only if you suck me off before."

"Deal." Harry quickly unbuckled his jeans. He saw his underwear, only wanting to rip it off. He knew it was his favorite pair, so he slid them off carefully. He stopped and admired the small boy's body.

"Beautiful, so beautiful." He ran his hands over his thighs and stroking his hard on. He kissed him.

"Fu-Fuck, Harry." Harry sucked his neck, leaving a mark. He left marks down his torso and leading to his dick. "Harry, I'm begging you. I'm about to-"

Harry put the hard on into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it, making sure to make him moan. "Fuck!" Louis gripped Harry's hair, the only thing left for him to grab onto.

"God, Harry, I'm going to-" Louis then came, and Harry swallowed. He deep throated it before he wiped off his lips.

"Come on, I did my part. Your turn." Louis rolled his eyes, not wanting it to end. He flipped Harry over, making him bottom.

"Why the hell are your pants still on?"

"Never took 'em off." Louis unbuckled his belt and slid off his pants and tore off the panties he loves oh-so much. Harry complained, but Louis promised to buy him as many panties as he wanted.

"Love, on your knees. Be careful." Harry got on all fours, getting prepared for what's about to come. (besides for himself hA) "Are you ready?" Louis asked while putting on his condom.

"Please," Harry pleaded.

"Please what?"

"P-Please, daddy." Louis took pleasure in hearing him say that, sounding like music to his ears.

"Only for you, princess." Louis inserted his hard on into Harry. Harry moaned at just the tip. Louis knew he'd been waiting for this.

"Go ahead, scream my name. Nobody can hear you." Louis went in deeper, then started to pump himself in and out of Harry.

"Fuck, Louis!" Louis stopped for a second.

"Princess, what's my name?" Harry moaned.

"Fuck, daddy. Please put it back in. I'm so close." Louis smirked and put it back in. He pumped in and out again, taking joy in Harry moan.

"Princess." Louis ran his nails down Harry's back, knowing how much he loves the dark scratches Louis leaves.

"Daddy, daddy, oh my g-god, daddy!" Harry then came, the white liquid spilling onto his chest. Harry let a sigh, tired and out of breath. Louis removed himself from Harry and took of the condom. He threw it in the trash can next to Harry's bed and Louis stood up. He took his t-shirt and wiped the sweat dripping off his face and then the cum off his chest. "Happy birthday, baby."

"That was the best make-up sex I've ever had." Louis smiled.

"Glad it was good, love." Louis wiped his hand on Harry's forehead. "You did well, I'm proud of you."

"I'm glad you pounded me. I missed everything about you but God, did I miss that." Louis kissed his lips before sucking on his neck and chest, leaving red and purple marks.

"Do you have any sweats I can barrow?" Harry nodded, pointing to dresser they were in. Louis got a pair for Harry and himself. He also threw Harry a pair of panties and took the boxers that said, "Property of Styles" on the ass. Those were always with Harry, just incase nights like these happened. 

Once they changed the sheets and took quick showers, they climbed into bed. They intertwined their legs and spooned. Harry let out a heavy breath from his mouth and closed his eyes.

"Hey, H. Before you sleep, just wanted to say that I love you." Harry smiled. He turned over to face Louis.

"I love you also yes, I'll move in with you." Louis took the ring of his finger and put it on Harry's. Harry kissed Louis' nose then his lips before falling asleep.


End file.
